


Guilty Pleasure

by minakoayeno



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Live Action TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 08:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4471748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minakoayeno/pseuds/minakoayeno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>According to Rei, some things should better remain a secret…but there are a lot of things that are beyond her control</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guilty Pleasure

She spared a glance at the woman sleeping next to her, carefully making sure that she was vast asleep. She lifted the covers and slipped out of the bed.

She tiptoed to the door, holding her breath and making sure not to make a single noise.

As soon as she heard the lock, she waited for a few seconds for any signs of the other one being woken up, but was relieved to hear the soft, familiar snoring continue.

She sneaked towards the dark living room, silently cursing as she stumbled on a pair of high heels that were left in the middle of the floor, and finally managed to plop down on the couch.

Pulling the remote out from under a cushion, she debated with herself for a few seconds, and listened carefully if she heard any noise coming from the bedroom.

Thankfully, it stayed silent.

Asking herself why the hell she did this, she pressed the power-button and the TV sprung to life at almost full volume.

Rei yelped in surprise and lost her grip on the remote as a soda commercial appeared on the screen and nearly fell over her own feet.

She hurriedly picked up the remote again and pressed the mute button, breathing heavily as she thought she heard the rustle of sheets back in the bedroom.

“Rei?” she heard a voice say in the other room.

She cursed and shut off the TV, sprinting back to where she came from, almost falling over the high heels again, and tensely opened the door.

Minako had shut on the lamp on the nightstand and ruffled through her hair in confusion as she looked in Rei’s direction with half opened eyes.

“It’s three in the morning, why are you up?” she grumbled and leaned against the headboard as Rei climbed back in the bed acting like nothing had happened.

“I just needed to go to the bathroom, sorry to wake you up.” The raven said unsuspiciously and was relieved when Minako just shrugged, shut off the light, and went back to sleep.

She was, however, not that happy to notice that Minako shifted towards her and draped her arm over her waist, snuggling into her back.

Were it any other night, complaining would be far from Rei’s mind, but today was special.

Getting out of Minako’s tight death grip would provide a challenge, but Rei had things to do, urgent things that couldn’t wait until tomorrow and things that she’d rather die than for Minako to know about.

She looked at the clock. 3:05, meaning she had already missed 5 minutes.

She waited a few minutes until Minako was vast asleep and slipped out of her grasp, putting a pillow there instead of herself.

Minako didn’t seem to notice any difference, as now the pillow was tightly squeezed by her arm and a content sigh escaped her lips as she snuggled deeper into the blanket.

Rei certainly hoped that the blonde wouldn’t wake up for the rest of the night, and slid out of the door again. This time, she made sure to pay attention to where she was walking and placed the shoes on the side as she went into the living room again.

She turned on the TV and was greeted with the thing she wanted to watch all along.

America’s Next Top Model.

Rei couldn’t help but feel slightly ashamed of what she was doing, but she told herself she had a good reason for doing so, after all Minako was a guest star in this particular episode.

Since she got the call from Minako a few weeks ago that she’d star on the show, Rei made sure to watch every episode ‘just in case’ it was Minako’s.

Rei had missed her terribly, so the thought of seeing her on TV and knowing what exactly the Idol did on the other side of the world seemed like a good idea at that time, but what she didn’t count on was the fact that she would actually get invested in the show and it’s contestants.

This was the first time that she tried to watch it while Minako was in the house, and she was too proud to admit her guilty pleasure just yet.

Rei settled back on the couch and watched as the girls were getting ready for a photoshoot with some animal theme. Her favourite, Michaela, was still on the show and one of the top favourites for winning this thing, was wearing some kind of ridiculous bikini made out of feathers and other stuff that Rei could hardly identify.

She was prepared for quite a lot when it came to watching Model-shows, weird costumes, bikini-shootings, and whatnot, but what she didn’t count on was Minako suddenly appearing on TV in a dress purely made-out of feathers and cleavage that almost went down to her stomach.

Her jaw fell to the floor as she watched her girlfriend in slightly accented English instructing the girls how to look professional while having a photoshoot with living birds.

“That’s quite an interesting bathroom break you are taking” came a snicker from behind that sent shivers down Rei’s spine.

She hesitantly turned around, only to saw Minako leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed, and with a giant smirk on her face. She had caught Rei red-handed.

“I-, there was a really interesting documentary about shrines and – “ Rei was struggling for words “This is…for the commercial break.”

She wanted to die on the spot when Minako’s smile grew wider.

“You know if you wanted to see me in that thing, you could have just asked.” Minako grinned and walked over to the couch where Rei hung her head in defeat.

She urged Rei to move to the side so that she could sit right next to her and immediately took the opportunity to cuddle into her crimson faced girlfriend. Rei wasn’t in the mood for protesting since it wasn’t worth the effort after what Minako had already caught her doing. She sighed and draped her arm around the blonde’s shoulders, mentally preparing for the torture that was surely about to follow.

“Who would’ve known that Rei Hino’s guilty pleasure is watching America’s Next Top Model at 3 am?” Minako poked fun at her as she saw her girlfriend making a face at what was happening on the screen.

“Didn’t I hear you loudly proclaiming to Usagi that this stuff was beneath you?” Minako mused and laughed at Rei’s flushed face. Rei just huffed indignantly and refused to look her in the face.

Meanwhile, it was TV Minako’s turn to do a photoshoot.

“Was it really necessary to do that pose? And what the hell is that dress? I can’t believe you wore that!” Rei complained as she saw some pretty risqué camera angles.

The Minako right next to her laughed and cuddled closer to her girlfriend.

“You should be glad I wore that, it could’ve well been a nude-shot. You should be thankful for that thing, Reiko.”

Minako grinned sheepishly as Rei’s eyes widened in horror for a second before she puffed her cheeks and pouted at the screen.

“And besides, I know you’re just mad that you couldn’t help me out of it afterwards.”

Rei almost choked on air, only furthering Minako’s entertainment.

For a while they watched in silence. From time to time, Minako glanced at her girlfriend to check up on Rei’s reactions from time to time.

Minako huffed in annoyance. She was getting bored since after all, she had been live on the set when they filmed the episode. The blonde put her head on Rei’s shoulder and rested her hand on Rei’s stomach, drawing random shapes on it.

“Hey, who’s your favourite?”

“Michaela.” Rei said without hesitation.

Minako furrowed her eyebrows. “Really? Wow, I thought you were more the Rachel-type.”

“She’s good as well, but Michaela got that beautiful blonde hair and her eyes and – what?” Rei stopped her rant when she heard Minako snicker.

“Nothing. I was wrong, Michaela suits you.”

They watched as two others, Catherine and Elizabeth got into a catfight and pushed each other in the pool over who got to pose with the hawk.

“Those two are always at each other’s throats.” Rei murmured and Minako started chuckling.

Rei furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. “What? All they do is fight! A few episodes ago they were-“

“Rei, two things: First: How long have you been watching this? And second, afterwards they were making out in the dressing room.”

“Oh” was Rei managed to say. Suddenly, a lot of things between the two contestants made sense.

Minako, however, was quite delighted at Rei’s reaction. 

“Yeah, those two have quite an incredible chemistry. If you pay attention you can notice it very easily.”

Rei was seeing it as well now. The longing gazes between them, the challenging eyes, the teasing…it felt pretty familiar and she couldn’t believe she hadn’t picked it up earlier.

The scene switched from the bickering couple back to Minako.

“So, Minako, do you have boyfriend?” One of the girls, Carol, asked TV-Minako while she was helping her with some accessory.

“No, not a boyfriend, I’ve got a girlfriend back home.” TV-Minako said as she ruffled through the feathers and fixed a few crooked one’s.

“A girlfriend?”

“Yep, she’s a grumpy and moody ass most of the time and complains about every single thing.” TV-Minako smiled brightly and fidgeted with the feather crown on the other model’s head.

“You cold say she’s a…ray of sunshine.”

Rei’s growled in frustration and rubbed her temple as she heard TV-Minako saying those things. She heavily side-eyed her girlfriend who stifled her giggling and pressed her face against Rei’s shoulder, keeping herself from laughing out loud.

“Grumpy and moody ass?” Rei asked quite offended as she turned to the person who had just insulted her on the screen.

“Didn’t you hear what I said afterwards?” Minako laughed and pressed a kiss to Rei’s neck, effectively shutting her down.

“Oh you mean the horrible pun?” the dark haired woman nagged and lightly swatted Minako’s thigh.

“Oh Reiko, when will you ever learn to appreciate my brilliant puns?” Minako pouted and feigned hurt.

“Never. I’m a grumpy and moody ass, remember?”

“Well, you’re my grumpy and moody ass.” Minako purred and her fingers started dancing on her girlfriend’s stomach before slipping under her night shirt. Minako knew how that episode was going to end since she’d been there, and Rei was so much more interesting than seeing herself on the TV.

“Great, how many people have seen this?” Rei complained and vaguely gestured towards the TV, but Minako had other things in mind than America’s Next Top Model.

“What? Jealous?” she laughed and lightly traced the skin just above Rei’s abdomen, slowly getting frustrated with the attention that Rei was giving to the TV. In her opinion, Rei’s intense focus could be put to a better use.

Minako got the answer to her previous question when she heard Rei drawing out a long breath and practically murdering the TV with her eyes.

Minako was getting more and more impatient with Rei and began to run her fingernails across her stomach more persistently. Finally, Rei noticed something was up and pried her eyes away from the screen before looking down at where Minako’s hand was drawing circles, and then in the blonde’s eyes.

Minako smirked at Rei’s questioning look and leaned upwards, pressing a soft kiss on the miko’s lips before letting her lips ghost along Rei’s jaw and finally rested them on the nape of her neck, giving it a small bite. Her girlfriend seemed to have finally gotten the message and an internal struggle began within her: America’s Next Top Model or Minako.

Rei’s eyes turned longingly back towards the screen as she heard Tyra Banks throwing shade at one of the models.

“Oh no, you’re mine now.” Minako whispered and pushed Rei back on the couch beneath her. Her hands roamed up and down on her girlfriend and she was pleased to notice that Rei’s attention shifted focus.

The blonde pulled her in a searing kiss and straddled the dark haired woman. She bit on her bottom lip and gained access to Rei’s mouth. She let out a content sigh when Rei responded with all the passion she harboured inside her and deepened the kiss.

Minakos hand travelled past the waistband of Rei’s pyjama pants and the raven leaned against the cushions, never breaking the lock the blonde had on her lips.

Minako fumbled with her other hand for the remote and pressed the power-button, shutting off the TV so that she could be sure she was the only thing Rei was going to pay attention to.

“Wait, I want to know who gets elimina-“

“Jennifer.” Minako whispered before she once again claimed ownership of Rei’s lips and fidgeted with the buttons on Rei’s nightshirt.

“Thank god, I didn’t like her anyway.”

Rei might’ve not been able to help Minako out of a feather dress, but she was more than eager to help her out of her nightgown.

 

One week later, Minako had to console a very upset Rei and keep her from burning the TV because Michaela got eliminated.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how ANTM works btw


End file.
